


It's Just the Nearness of You

by colonel_bastard



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Foreign Language, Multi, outsider perspective on a relationship, proverb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_bastard/pseuds/colonel_bastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no real reason for him to be on the bridge.  She hasn’t pointed that out to him yet.  He’s taking that as a good sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just the Nearness of You

**Author's Note:**

> For a challenge with [raja815](http://archiveofourown.org/users/raja815): "There's an old [planet/country/people/etc] saying..." with a 500-word limit. She wrote a fic called, fittingly enough, [There's An Old Earth Saying...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1142693). Go read it!
> 
> Title is taken from [this lovely song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8We0SwZHd9A).

“The Captain’s in a good mood,” Scotty observes.

He says it just loud enough for the ears of Lieutenant Uhura, whose communication console he is currently leaning against. There’s no real reason for him to be on the bridge. She hasn’t pointed that out to him yet. He’s taking that as a good sign. 

Uhura follows his gaze to where Captain Kirk is leaning over Mr. Spock’s shoulder, peering at the science readouts that Scotty is fairly certain he doesn’t understand. 

“Look at that grin,” Scotty chuckles. “Wonder what’s got him so cheery.” 

“The two of them just came from the recreation room,” Uhura says. “I believe they were playing chess.” 

Scotty snorts and shakes his head. 

“Call me daft,” he says. “But I don’t see how playing board games with a Vulcan could put someone in such fine spirits. That’s hardly any fun at all.” 

“Well, Mr. Scott,” Uhura smiles. “We have an old saying where I come from: _japo kidogo chatosha kwa wapendaneo._ ”

When she speaks Swahili, his heart skips a beat. It’s such a musical language, so lovely and rare, so like the woman herself. And as he looks at her he thinks that he could probably play chess with her for days on end and never stop smiling— and he doesn’t even _like_ chess. 

“What does it mean?” he wonders, enthralled. 

“ _A little is enough,_ ” she says warmly. “ _For those in love._ ” 

Scotty looks over at the captain, who’s practically beaming as his first officer drones on and on about the various life forms that were documented on the last planet they visited. He looks back at Uhura, her smile much subtler and yet all the more beautiful for it. He wishes he could think of something to say.

“Mr. Scott,” Kirk interrupts his thoughts. “What are you doing on the bridge?” 

Scotty jumps. The captain doesn’t sound annoyed, merely curious, but Scotty is embarrassed at being caught all the same. 

“I was, uh...”

“He was just delivering the fuel consumption report,” Uhura says smoothly. She turns to him and gives a crisp nod. “Thank you, Mr. Scott. I’ll have that logged right away.”

Satisfied, Kirk returns his attention to the various life forms. Scotty gives Uhura a grateful smile. 

“I’d best get back to my post,” he says, hating the words. 

“I think so,” Uhura agrees, then points a finger at him, her eyes twinkling. “And don’t think I’ll forget about covering for you just now. You owe me, mister.” 

Scotty grins. “I’m sure we can think of a way to settle the debt.” 

Right before the lift doors close, he steals one last look at her, now engrossed in her work. It’s bad luck that he’s stationed on the other end of the ship. He wishes he could spend more time with her. 

But for now, a little is enough. 

 

 

_______end.


End file.
